


But who's counting?

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Flashbacks, M/M, So much angst, Some Sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio renews his contract with Real Madrid until 2020.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But who's counting?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a few months, but this just came to me.

Thirty-seven days. Five weeks. Had it been five weeks? This was bad. He was started to lose count of how many days had gone by. The exact number didn’t matter since it felt like eternity. His thoughts were interrupted by his son pulling on his finger. He smiled at the little boy and kissed his hair, murmuring softly, “If only your papa could see how big you’ve gotten.”

He knew how silly that sounded considering that in this day and age of technology and social media, nothing was impossible. As he stood up to approach the podium, he plastered on the best fake smile he could. He knew there’d be plenty of questions and certain things he was expected to say. The last thing he was going to do was bring up what was still a very touchy subject, yet he did it anyway. As he began to speak, memories of their last conversation came flooding back.

_Are you serious?”_

_“Si, nene.”_

_“But you can’t…not like this.”_

_“I don’t have a choice.”_

_“Like hell, you don’t.”_

_“What do you want me to do, Sergio?”_

_“I want you to stay.”_

_“And I want to stay, but he’s not giving me any other option.”_

_“Then I’ll leave, too.”_

_“Nene, por favor.”_

_“Iker, please. I don’t want to be here without you.”_

_“You’re acting as though I have a say in all of this.”_

_“You don’t? At all?”_

_“I have a say in what team I go to.”_

_“Pick one close…”_

_“I was planning on it.”_

_“Where?”_

_“Porto.”_

_“I guess that’s not too bad.”_

_“Just a short plane ride.”_

_“Not short enough.”_

_“If you leave, we’ll be even further apart. They need you here.”_

_“They do not.”_

_“They do. You’re their captain now.”_

_“Fuck.”_

_“Yes, I know.”_

_“Iker!”_

_“Just teasing you, nene.”_

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted. This time it was by applause. He smiled graciously as he posed for pictures. 

The second he was alone, he reached in his pocket for his phone. A smile mixed with tears was the reaction that the text message on the screen was met with.

“Congratulations, nene. I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

It had been 37 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
